Uroc (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Warrior; former weaponsmith | Education = Master weaponsmith | Origin = Rock Troll whose mind was transferred into an Uru body | PlaceOfBirth = Kingdom of the Trolls, Gundershelm Caverns, Asgard | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Frenz | First = Thor #408 | Death = Wolverine Vol 2 138 | HistoryText = Uroc was once a Rock Troll in the service of King Grundor, who was ordered to find Grundor a new weapon, or be killed. Uroc found a vast supply of uru metal, and used it to create a statue. He then transferred his mind into the uru body, and returned to Grundor's kingdom to have his revenge upon the Rock Trolls. After learning that the Rock Trolls were being forced to the surface for food because of Uroc, Thor journeyed into the Chasm of Eternal Sorrow with Grundor to seek out Uroc. Thor engaged Uroc in battle, but found that his lightning was useless against him, as Uroc could absorb it into his body and then release it back at Thor. Uroc also magnetized Mjolnir to his right hand, but the worthiness enchantment caused his arm to slam against the ground, until Thor commanded Mjolnir back to his hand. Uroc chased Thor and Grundor through the Chasm of Eternal Sorrow onto a bridge of stone. He attempted to crush Thor with his fists, but missed and accidentally struck the bridge instead, destroying his own footing. Uroc fell into the bottomless chasm while Thor brought Grundor to safety. Uroc was summoned forth in time by Zarrko to battle the three Thors Dargo Ktor, Eric Masterson and Beta Ray Bill. Dargo and Eric found that their hammers were useless against Uroc because he could absorb their energies, Bill was able to use his hammer Stormbreaker to magnetically hurl Uroc through Zarrko's time cube and into the timestream. Uroc joined with Glump and Kai-Ra in confronting Hogun, Volstagg, and a squad of Asgardian soldiers. The three creatures easily defeated all of their enemies. Uroc and Skoll met with Karnilla to discuss their plot to overthrow Heimdall as lord of Asgard. Karnilla determined that they would need the aid of Ulik, and prepared Uroc to rescue him. Karnilla teleported Uroc to Ryker's Island, where he broke Ulik out of his cell. The two of them were opposed by Code: Blue as they made their escape, but they easily fought their way through the policemen. When Eric Masterson, the replacement Thor appeared, they had Karnilla return them to Asgard. Uroc and Ulik stood guard over Hogun and Volstagg at the Well of Eternal Tears, where they had forced captured Asgardians into slavery. The Well was assaulted by Code: Blue and Fandral, who set Fandral and Volstagg free. When Uroc attacked Code: Blue, "Mad-Dog" Rassitano froze his left hand with liquid nitrogen, then shattered it with a single bullet. Howling with pain, Uroc retreated, destroying the cavern walls behind him. At some point, Uroc fell into the clutches of the Collector, who placed him on his Prison World, where he kept beings in danger of extinction. Uroc attacked Wolverine when he attempted to shut down the power grid of the Prison World to set the inmates free. Once again, Uroc's attack missed, destroyed a bridge, and he fell into a pit as a result. Uroc was apparently destroyed when Galactus devoured the Prison World. | Powers = Uroc's entire form is crafted from the near-unbreakable substance uru. Consequently, Uroc possesses many mystical powers, including the ability to absorb and release lightning, and to magnetize other pieces of uru to himself. | Abilities = | Strength = Class 75 | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Uru Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Giant Monsters